Talk:Plants (PvZ)
Why do you call the Hypno-shroom an instant kill? It is instant USE, not instant kill. It is only debuffer, isn't it? And why the Tangle Kelp a passive offense plants? It will kills on contact, similar to Squash and Potato Mine. But different to the Potato Mine, it doesn't take time to get ready after being planted. I also have no idea about the Spikeweed and Spikerock to be passive offense, when it should be "Offense, instant kill" Finally, what type of zombies that the Cattails acts as an instant kill? Balloon Zombie, above pool. 06:35, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Love to hear from you guys. No name, GMT 4:23 AM 05/07/2011 (DD/MM/YYYY) Hanoi, Vietnam Hypno-shroom For all who don't understand why a hypno-shroom is considered a instant kill, the last zombie on the screen will disappear (like a Instant kill) and as for the zombies think he's gone from their team (like a Instant killl) 13:12, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Ozhav Hey, I'm here. It disappear not because it has been killed, but because there are no more enemies to deal with, then it would be pointless for the player to waste time on waiting the zombie walk away from the screen, okay? Your sincerely, 13:44, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Just in case anyone actually reads this Don't add categories that fail to describe the whole thing. Like adding "night obtained plants" to Plants would be wrong, because it is false that all plants are night obtained plants.--RandomguY 07:34, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I fixed this. BBBBBBUUUUUUTTTTTTEEEEEERRRRRR! 09:15, March 18, 2012 (UTC)Snowttail] But Tammttg reverted it. BBBBBBUUUUUUTTTTTTEEEEEERRRRRR! 17:58, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Now Gregory did my job. BBBBBBUUUUUUTTTTTTEEEEEERRRRRR! 18:56, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Almanac Entry Pictures Do you guys think we should add pictures of the almanac entries on the individual plant pages. The zombies pages already have them and a few of the other plant pages have them too. I would be glad to do it if so. (As if anyone will ever read this)Cobcannon of doom 18:33, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :Go for it.--RandomguY 05:11, January 20, 2012 (UTC) ::And for the record, that was only 2 hours after you posted (give or take), and also you should sign talk page messages (but only talk page messages)--RandomguY 05:12, January 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Hooray!! I dont feel neglected!! By the way your the first person that has ever responded to any of my posts. Thanks. Cobcannon of doom 18:33, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :::No problem.--RandomguY 23:55, January 20, 2012 (UTC) We could make a page where the plants' genders are shown. I will help you if you accept. Horațiu (talk) 14:53, November 17, 2012 (UTC) : Flower Potto? It says Flower Potto instead of Flower Pot. 03:27, November 18, 2012 (UTC) >:(? ? It's back again! I guess someone changed it back to Flower Potto! 04:49, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Mushrooms I noticed that Mushrooms aren't really plants. They are members of the fungus kingdom. Tails Doll Plant (talk) 22:33, April 29, 2013 (UTC) : What do you expect? It's a game! :P BLACKOUT 03:20, April 30, 2013 (UTC)